


Baffled, bewildered and bemused.

by JehBeeEh



Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Dum-E - Freeform, First Dates, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Baffled.Bewildered?Perplexed.Tony couldn’t quite figure out which version fit this situation best, but they all seemed to apply. Perplexed seemed a bit much though.Puzzled?Bemused.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo - MIV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981225
Comments: 31
Kudos: 189
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Baffled, bewildered and bemused.

**Author's Note:**

> *Runs in, waving fluff* There we go, redeeming myself for the cry fest that was this morning. Hopefully I am forgiven now. A huge thanks to Stella for demanding, with a forceful table slap, that there be more woo-ing of Tony. It helped spur this on.
> 
> This is also my first entry in Tony Stark Bingo! YAY!!!  
> Card #: 4058  
> Square: K1 - Learning to be Loved

Baffled.

Bewildered?

Perplexed.

Tony couldn’t quite figure out which version fit this situation best, but they all seemed to apply. Perplexed seemed a bit much though.

Puzzled?

Bemused.

Regardless of the name he was trying to put on the feeling Steve brought up in him, the general sentiment was there. Steve had managed to surprise Tony at every turn. Part of him knew he probably shouldn’t have expected anything different. And yet, he had.

When Steve had asked him out and told him he knew just the place to take him, Tony had been a bit shocked. Most of his dates he had to initiate, or use his connections to get them in somewhere absolutely amazing. But Steve had gone out of his way to make sure Tony didn’t need to do anything except get dressed and show up in the parking garage where Happy had been waiting for them. He'd been the perfect gentleman: opened all the doors, insisted on paying for dinner, given Tony his jacket when they'd left the restaurant and decided to go for a walk in the park instead of heading right back to the Tower. When they'd gotten in the elevator, Steve had stayed with him until he reached the Penthouse – even after Tony had protested that he was fine.

_“I need to make sure you get home safely,” Steve had told him, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips._

_“I am home, Steve. Besides, J can keep an eye on me.”_

_“While I trust JARVIS completely, I’d like to do this myself, unless you really don't want me to-"_

_“No! I mean, I’d like that. I just don’t want to be a bother.”_

_Steve had stepped forward just as the elevator reached the penthouse and the door opened. One hand cupping Tony's face, warm and gentle against his skin, as he pressed his lips to his other cheek. He held the contact for a few more Mississippis than Tony expected, making his heart stop at the warm feeling spreading through him._

_“Goodnight, Tony,” Steve's low voice had rumbled in Tony's ear before he felt Steve's lips, for just a second this time, drop a kiss by his ear. He'd let his hand trail down his cheek to his shoulder and down his arm before finally giving Tony's hand a squeeze._

_“Night,” Tony had let out as he backed out of the elevator._

_The borderline giddy smile Steve had given him as the doors closed had set something ablaze in Tony's stomach._

_“J? Did that really just happen?”_

_“I am not certain of what you mean, Sir. But, I can replay the footage from the elevator if you'd like to confirm whatever you’re looking for.”_

_“You just might have to.”_

And now, Tony sat at his desk two days later, looking at a stunning bouquet of flowers that had just been delivered for him. He held the note that had come with it in his hand – the one that told him Steve had had a lovely time, and hoped they could do it again soon – and went through the list of words the thesaurus might suggest all over again.

* * *

The following week, Steve suggest they go out for a picnic in Central Park. Tony had shaken his head lightly at the suggestion, thinking Steve was joking.

“What’s wrong with Central Park?” he’d asked after Tony deduced he wasn’t kidding and verbalized as much.

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with it. I just wasn’t expecting you to want to go there. It gets really crowded and I figured you wouldn’t want this to get out. People are bound to see us there.”

Steve had just looked at him with that sincere look he got now whenever he spoke to Tony. Like he needed every single word to matter and be heard for everything they were. A look that never failed to make Tony’s heart flutter.

“Tony, I don’t care if people see us together. I’m not ashamed to be dating you. And I really don’t care what other people think either.” Steve had placed a soft kiss on Tony’s cheek. “If you’re not ready for this to get out, that’s absolutely fine, and I respect that, but I don’t think us being seen out together is a bad thing at all.”

Tony had picked his jaw off the floor after a few breaths and agreed to go, earning himself that giddy smile from their first date from Steve. They picked up sandwiches from the deli they both liked near the tower before making their way to the park. Steve had thought of everything, a blanket and some drinks tucked into the backpack he’d brought along. They found a quiet spot in the sun and enjoyed their lunch.

The conversation flowed smoothly from sports to work to the baffling world of technology when Steve couldn’t figure out how take a selfie properly and Tony refused to ask someone to help them. Steve held Tony’s hand as they lounged on the blanket, drawing lines with his fingers on Tony’s palm while they talked, placing soft kisses to each fingertip and knuckle while Tony told him about some of the upgrades he’d planned for everyone’s gear.

“You know you can kiss me, right?” Tony finally told Steve when he’d noticed the man had been looking at his lips more than anywhere else while he spoke.

Steve just smiled, a shy quirk of his lips, before he leaned over and slotted their mouths together in a soft kiss. Tony hummed happily as Steve pulled back and brushed their noses together.

“Mind if I keep doing that? I kinda like kissing you,” Steve whispered against Tony’s lips. He gently pushed Tony on his back, tangling their legs together before bringing his hand to cradle Tony’s head, gently carding through his hair.

“You wanna make out like teenagers in the middle of Central Park?” Steve just made a sound agreeing with the statement before dipping down and peppering Tony’s face with kisses before Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and started kissing him properly again.

* * *

_Cute Guy From Work_

_Tony:_ What did you and Dum-E do while I was gone?

 _Steve:_ We didn’t do anything.  
_Steve:_ Does that mean you’re home?

 _Tony:_ Yes. Just got back.  
_Tony:_ And my workbench is covered with post-its.  
_Tony:_ Makes it look like you two had quite the adventure.

 _Steve:_ I missed you. Happy you’re home <3  
_Steve:_ I promise, we behaved.

 _Tony:_ So, Dum-E painted hotrod red, repulsor claw and all in this little comic strip you drew?

 _Steve:_ He missed you too, and wanted to be like his dad?  
_Steve:_ He got really excited when I started doodling it.

 _Tony:_ Cute.

 _Steve:_ I’ve been told I am.

 _Tony:_ You didn’t have to come spend time with him. He’s used to me being away, you know.

 _Steve:_ Just because he’s used to it doesn’t mean things can’t change. I had fun hanging out with him.  
_Steve:_ Can I come see you?

 _Tony:_ You mean you’re not already on your way? Dum-E misses you, I think.

 _Steve:_ Just Dum-E?  
_Steve:_ And, I am, but figured I’d ask in case you didn’t want company.

 _Tony:_ I’m pretty tired, but I do want to see you  
_Tony:_ I missed you too. A lot actually.  
_Tony:_ Besides, I need you to explain all these post-its.

 _Steve:_ In the elevator. Be there in 2.

* * *

“Tony,” Steve's lips and breath tickled Tony's ear as he said his name, low and filled with so much want that the man might spontaneously combust in place. “Can I take you to bed, gorgeous?”

Tony let his head fall back against the elevator wall as Steve trailed more kisses down his neck and back up to his jaw. “Yes,” was all he managed, the air pushed from his lungs out of sheer will it seemed.

There’s a soft ding – the kind JARVIS only resorted to when Tony wasn’t paying any attention to what’s happening around him – and before Tony had any time to move Steve had pulled him up in one swift motion and Tony’s legs are wrapped around his waist and they’re headed towards Tony’s bedroom. Everything was too much and not enough and the next thing he knew, Steve was kneeling on his bed and laying Tony down like he’s some precious thing he’s afraid he’d break and Tony let out a small whine because it _was_ everything and not enough all at once.

Steve kissed down his chest as he unbuttoned his dress shirt and was telling Tony he’s beautiful and hot and sexy and Tony can’t help but pull Steve back up for a proper kiss. He tugged at Steve’s sweater and pulled it over his head and for just a second, they both stop. Heavy breaths remained, but they shared a soft, tender moment. A look that was filled with so many emotions that didn’t need to be spoken.

Steve lay down next to Tony, and cupped his face in his hand and looked like he was studying him. Every line being committed to memory. Tony wanted to look away. No one had ever looked at him like this. It was almost embarrassing being the subject of such attention, and from Steve of all people.

“I’ve thought of this moment for so long. I can’t believe I get to have you all to myself like this.” Steve pulled him in for a slow, heated kiss that made every cell in Tony’s body catch fire. “I can’t wait to make-“

“I swear if you say _make love,_ I might kick you out of this bed,” Tony cut him off with a laugh.

“Oh, no no.” Steve rocked until he was on all fours over Tony, the movement happening so quickly it left him dizzy. He pinned Tony’s arms over his head and ground his hips down against Tony’s thigh pulling a groan out of him when he felt every hard inch of Steve against him. “I have every intention to fuck you, sweetheart. Unless you want me to call it the other thing that I won’t say cause I don't want to be kicked out of bed.” Steve shifted his hands so their fingers were tangled together, and rolled his hips a few more times as he kissed Tony, whose grip tightened on Steve’s hands. “What I was _going_ to say was that I can’t wait to make you want to scream my name. Feel your body against mine, know I’m the reason for all that pleasure. Would you like that? Want me to make you come, sweetheart?”

Tony nodded frantically before trying to find Steve’s lips for another kiss. And true to his word, Steve didn’t disappoint. He took his time, making sure to touch or kiss every inch of Tony’s body. He held him close or intertwined their fingers together when he could. And even with all the gentle and sweet ministrations, he easily found the faster rhythm that Tony loved and before they knew it, Tony was pleading for release and screaming Steve’s name when he did.

After Steve, the adorable gentleman that he was, got them both cleaned up, they lay in bed together with Tony draped over Steve’s chest.

“I never want to move again,” Tony mumbled with a content sigh, making Steve chuckle.

“I’d agree with you, but then how could I make love to you again?” Steve replied with an amused tone.

Tony propped himself up enough to look up at him. “Thought we agreed you weren’t going to say that? Or do you want me to kick you out now?”

“Mmm, nope. It wasn’t a blanket request, just a one time thing. I get to say make love, and canoodling, and swell all I want.” The words made Tony laugh, bright and true if a bit tired from the post-orgasm haze that was taking over, and that made Steve smile as he leaned in for a kiss that Tony happily obliged.

“I’ve never heard you say _swell_.” Steve’s fingers traced lines up and down his back as he contemplated Tony’s words. “People think you’re some perfect, all-American darling, but I have never heard you say gosh darn, golly or swell.”

Steve let his fingers trail lower this time, following the curve of his rear as he spoke. “Tony Stark. The swell of your ass makes my dick gosh darn excited,” he managed to say with a straight face before breaking into a smile. Tony burst out laughing as Steve tried to go in for a kiss that ended up being more clashing teeth and Steve kissing around Tony’s lips than anything else.

“I feel cheated,” Tony told a confused Steve when they finally settled down and Tony snuggled back onto Steve’s chest. “You didn’t use golly.”

“Well gee _golly_ , how am I going to make it up to you?”

“Stay the night?” Tony replied a bit faster than he’d thought he might propose the idea. “I mean, I know your place is a few floors down, and I get if you don’t-“

“Tony,” Steve cut him off softly before placing a kiss to his forehead. “I’d love to stay.”

* * *

“JARVIS, this is not the penthouse,” Steve heard Tony say from the elevator. “Can you please take me there now?”

Tony sounded exhausted, and slightly frustrated, as he asked for the doors to close once again.

“I got it, J,” Steve told the AI before setting off for the open elevator door.

He rounded the corner and spotted Tony frantically pressing the button he assumed wa to close the doors while muttering something about a community college under his breath. He stopped and let out a sigh when he saw Steve.

“Steve, I've had a shit day. I’m sorry, I just wanna go upstairs-"

Steve joined him in the elevator and wrapped his arms around Tony, holding him tight for a minute, fingers massaging his scalp gently before he’s tracing the shell of his ear and kissing the top of his head.

“I should have sent you a text, this is my fault,” Steve finally admitted.

“You’re not the reason the day was shit. I’m actually enjoying this quite a bit.”

“I asked JARVIS to bring you here when you left the office.”

Tony pulled back just far enough to look at Steve, confusion etched upon his face.

“Let’s get inside, I’ll explain.”

Steve led him to the couch.

“I texted Pepper earlier today, was wondering if I could steal you early from work. She said negotiations weren’t going well and you might be late. Long story short, she filled me in throughout the day, and so I asked JARVIS to let me know when you left the office so I could start dinner and asked him to bring you here instead of to the penthouse.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I’m just going to be a crabby whiny man all night. You don’t deserve that.”

“Dating someone means you are there for all of it. Not just the good days, Tony. I don’t mind if you’re in a foul mood. It sounded like you could use a break, and I like taking care of you and spoiling you in case you hadn’t noticed. And, I selfishly really wanted to see you.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

The oven beeped and Tony’s stomach rumbled as if to answer for him.

“Say you’ll stay for dinner? If you really want to leave after, I won’t stop you. I’ll have JARVIS send me status updates though.”

“Dinner sounds lovely. What are we having then, Giada?”

Steve stood and held his hand out for Tony, who took it easily even if he wore that expression of complete bewilderment that always flashed over his face when Steve did little things like this. Why he seemed so confused by the gestures, well, Steve had an idea about, but he hoped that Tony would get used to it.

Tony took a seat at the counter, and waited for him to take the dish from the oven, ooh-ing and aah-ing when he did – thankfully it seemed to have come out looking edible.

“Where’d you find this recipe?” Tony asked after they’d devoured their portions.

“You’ll laugh at me.”

“Why would I laugh? It was delicious!”

Steve grabbed their plates and placed them in the sink, feeling his cheeks flush. “I follow this girl on Instagram-“

Tony cut him off with a muffled laugh which made Steve roll his eyes.

“See? I knew you’d laugh!”

“Not laughing at you, I promise. The idea of Captain America finding recipes on Instagram is just kinda precious. Should we have taken pictures of our meals?”

Steve made his way back to Tony, the other man wrapping his arms around his waist as soon as he was within reach. “You are totally making fun of me,” Steve said with a smile and a kiss. “I am absolutely not ashamed of needing video tutorials on Insta Story Reel TV whatever. You said it was delicious.”

“It was.”

“Then I consider it a win.” Steve kissed him again, fingers gently massaging his nape. “So. Did you want to stay here and chill, or do you want to have a quiet night alone upstairs?”

“I’m okay staying here. As long as you mean regular chill and not Netflix and _chill_. I’m just too tired for the latter.”

Steve stilled for a beat. “Well, I was thinking of just turning on Netflix and chilling on the couch, but I get the feeling we’re not talking about the same thing.”

Tony’s fond smile was worth the minor of annoyance of not getting a pop culture reference. “You know InstaStories but not Netflix and Chill. Anyone ever tell you you’re cute?”

“No, never,” Steve replied with a thoughtful smirk. He guided him towards the living room where he tumbled on the couch, pulling Tony down with him.

“Mind if I go upstairs and changefirst? If we’re gonna Netflix and sorta chill, my PJ would be comfier.”

“Well,” Steve started, a sheepish smile on his face. “I kinda went and got you a change of clothes this afternoon in case you wanted to stay here. Got you a suit too since I’m not sure what your day is like tomorrow. Didn’t want you to have to run around the Tower and wake up early or anything. I know that was super presumptuous but-“

Tony cut him off with a kiss. “Not presumptuous at all. It’s really sweet, actually. Why do you keep doing all of this for me?”

Steve kissed him in turn, keeping their foreheads together when he was done. “Because I love you, Tony. I want to make you happy. Make your bad days better. Watch you smile. That’s it, really.”

“Just that, huh?”

“Pretty much.”

Tony hummed thoughtfully before Steve could bring him in for another kiss.

“I like that a whole lot, actually,” Tony admitted when they parted.

“Good, ‘cause I have no plans to stop.”

While Steve Rogers might indeed be baffling him and throwing him for one heck of a loop, Tony had to admit he didn't completely hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, can't wait to post the next fill!!


End file.
